Road conditions and driving behaviors, such as wet or icy roads, over accelerating, sudden braking, excessive speed while entering a curve, and the like, can cause vehicles to skid or drift, which account for many accidents and automobile related deaths. Devices simulating the skidding conditions can be used to train a driver to handle such situations and improve the driver's skill to regain control of a skidding vehicle. Such hands-on experience of recovery from a skidding situation can significantly prevent the accidents and related deaths.